Tunnel of Terror
TunnelOfTerrorThumb.jpg|Tunnel of Terror TunnelofTerror1.PNG|Beginning Parkour TunnelofTerror2.PNG|Lava Maze TunnelofTerror4.PNG|Torrential Bridge TunnelofTerror3.PNG|Fan Blades TunnelofTerror5.PNG|Ghost Swords TunnelofTerror6.PNG|Cubes of Death TunnelofTerror9.PNG|The Snake TunnelofTerror11.PNG|Speed / Don't Stop Challenge TunnelofTerror10.PNG|Guardian Challenge TunnelofTerror12.PNG|The Last challenge TunnelofTerror14.PNG|CubicComplex Victory! About Season 1 On March 31st 2015, Rage began doing a Minecraft show on this channel known as 'Tunnel of Terror' which involves four challengers chosen from his audience to go head to head across brutal obstacles of various difficulty. The concept of this challenge is something adopted from Rage's Minecraft Game Show. Rage thought that the tunnel build was good enough for a show on its own and that it could get more use this way because of the game show takes a lot time to make because of the high production value. Lives The series started with each contestant getting 3 lives but because of it being slightly too difficult, the lives were brought up to five and several places where more lives could be gained were introduced at the price of a more challenging path. Season 1 Obstacles Beginning Parkour To start off the tunnel is a simple jumping challenge that most contestants can do. It consist of spaced quartz blocks that the player must jump across. Later incarnations of this obstacle added slime blocks, ladders, stairs and half slabs to slightly up the difficulty. Cubes of Death A parkour based challenge made of quartz involving strategically placed red blocks that float across the course. If the blocks touch the player they lose a life. The player must dodge the red blocks using their pattern recognition skills and jump across the quartz blocks to the other side. Due to the high difficulty this was quickly made easier. This was based off an obstacle that a viewer named Atrifulgium made in his own version of the tunnel and replaced the lava maze. Torrential Bridge A wooden suspension bridge with waterfalls on each side and below. Blocks of Lapis powered by redstone commands fly across the bridge in a pattern. The player must follow the pattern by periodically stopping and going to avoid falling to a watery demise. It can be tricky to some but if you get the pattern down it can be achieved. An extra life can be gained by taking a slightly harder path on this obstacle. Tentacle Ship Wreck Wooden blocks made to look like pieces of a destroyed bridge with redstone powered orange blocks that form tentacles and grab or swipe across the wood. The player must jump across and dodge the tentacle to get to the other side and to the next obstacle. Ghost Swords A simple straight segment of quartz blocks with redstone powered swords that magically run across the ground from one end two the other. The constant is challenge to make their way across without getting hit by a sword. More complex quartz blocks were later added to block the path for added difficulty. The Snake A redstone powered trail of clay that appears and disappears. The player must quickly walk along the clay before it disappears and make it to the two halfway points. The first one involves a difficult jump around a block and the other is a ladder climbing section. A button was later added to reset the snake so contestants didn't have to wait for it to come back around. Speed / Don't Stop Challenge A gold block is set to give the player a high speed boost, they must use this boost to get a large run up and travel through several red and black arches to the other side. Later, blocks were added to the red arches that would do damage after a few seconds, allowing the contestant to quickly jump from block to block to get across. This was caused by the speed often causing bugs with server-client de-synchronization (aka "rubber-banding"). Guardian Challenge The player is given only one heart to take damage and must traverse through stonebrick battlefield area with walls and blocks to hide behind. There are Guardians hidden around the place that will shoot a beam and damage the contestant if they are seen. Around the area are 3 levers that must be pulled down to be able progress onto the next area. The Last challenge A stonebrick platform leads up to a fast moving snake like redstone powered trail of clay that appears and disappears. The contestant must run across the blocks and complete the invisible block parkour marked by quartz half slab to get to the very end of The Tunnel of Terror and finally claim their prize. Retired Obstacles Lava Maze Possibly the most notorious obstacle, a vertical maze of water and lava that even Rage had difficulty with a first. Some constants suggest using F5 to see your character in a third person view to make it through the maze. This obstacle was later swapped by the cubes of death. Fan Blades This obstacle is a redstone powered set of floating fans made of iron blocks and wood that change to give the appearance of spinning blades. The player must jump from fan to fan without hit by the blades and getting knocked off. This is meant to be a more difficult challenge involving parkour and pattern following. This obstacle was later replaced by Tentacles. CHAMPION! On episode 16, CubicComplex became the first challenger to officially complete the tunnel of terror. He did so with three lives remaining. It was his second time being on the show. Speedrun Competition After the first challenger had finished the tunnel, Rage put the map up for download and set up a competition in which anyone could record themselves playing the map, finish it as quickly as possible using any exploit they could find and email the video to him. The winner would receive any game on steam. There were two winners, one who did the entire tunnel legit in 3 minutes and 3 seconds and one who jumped down to the floor of the tunnel, ran to the end, climbed through some cobwebs and up into some flowing water at the very end in one minute and fifty five seconds. Download To download the map you can either download it [http://www.mediafire.com/download/pmju154mi36jkf4/ToT+1.0+Final+Version+tentacles+fixed.zip here]' '''or in the description of the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AU4EIcTurVU '''video announcing the Speedrun Competition']. Unfortunately, the version of the map in the description has a bug where the Tentacle Bridge would break. To fix this bug run this command: /setblock -1076 48 179 minecraft:redstone_block Or you can download the fully fixed and working map (link above). If you have any problems with the map itself you should contact Hii488 on twitter. Redstoners * Imad Bush * GentleGiantGJC * CadeAnder * Hii488 * Matthew12106 Rage did most of the building himself, although Curaxu made the actual tunnel. Tunnel of Terror Season 1 Episodes # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Torrential Termination! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Fan of the Blades! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Near Perfection! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Tried So Hard! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Extreme Fail and Success! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - MIND BOGGLING! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - One Last Leap of Faith! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Zero to Hero! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Tentacle Attack! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Forgetting Spacebar! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Two Titans! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Murphy's Law! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Please Someone! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Chosen One! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Four Power Houses! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Could It Be? # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Your Turn Now! (Speedrun Competition) # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Winners! (Speedrun Competition) List of Challengers * Curaxu * Geonosian Warrior * PengMarc * TheMrZippie * matthew12106 * Hi_im_yoshi * gentlegiantJGC * guddi_59 * zidclaw * bejoja * JmanPVPs * ShadowWolf * ikoops * Vatos * CubicComplex * [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/PieFacePro PieFacePro] * MetroProductions * FerociousBear * ownyourassinator * theonlyraellol * Epzidor * Ryunexo * Mad_Man_82 * Lovoison * MLG_Dewritos * SomeGuy * dracocyborg * TheLeprechaun17 * [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/CookiesAndMil CookiesAndMil_] * Eximinous * SteveAnimates * Hii488 * sitruc102 * Triviola * Emanji * Techn0 * BeastyHedgehog * Hyprosis * p3gasUz * Ninja_Spider * Tufwfo * OJ_Epixel * Tolnik * Sarah2402 * Oakzar * Meraknar * MarkYretsym * Roelandn * HisseyLeSnake * Pikaton659 * pioavenger * birthdaysalmon * TheIM * MonkeyMan9182 * RadioActiveCatM * SomeGuy * DrTLN * Glaze911 * Hodg5on * ShadowWolf * jesusmuzik * Runapia * Zakarta * CubicComplex Other Seasons * Tunnel of Terror Season 2 Category:Series Category:Game Category:Minecraft